1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to document processing apparatuses, particularly, a document processing apparatus designating printing of a document with respect to a printer, a control program thereof, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the development of recent information processing apparatuses, various techniques have been disclosed for handling document data in document processing apparatuses.
With regards to the technique related to printing document data, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-162520 discloses the approach of printing out document data on a chapter-by-chapter basis by entering manually the chapter number of a document in the dialog box directed to print-setting.
The technique disclosed in this publication is advantageous in that document data can be printed out in 1-chapter units. However, the user had to put up with some inconvenience in designating the printing range. In general, the user designates the printing range based on the contents of the document data. In accordance with the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-162520, the user had to identify the chapter number corresponding to the contents of the document data when it is to be printed out.